Only Fools Rush In
by ignitethenight
Summary: “Scotty, ask your girl to dance.” Just a quick little oneshot set after “Devil’s Music”.


"_Wise men say only fools rush in ... "_

"Scotty, ask your girl to dance." John Stillman nodded towards Lilly, who threw him a very brief but distinctly alarmed look. Scotty glanced at her quickly before turning a grin towards John.

"My 'girl', Boss? Last I checked I didn't have one." He looked around the room. "Couple prospects, though."

John took a long drink, exchanging a look with Will over the rim of his mug that the other two didn't notice. They seemed busy with trying to not look at each other. John barely suppressed a laugh when he eventually spoke.

"Been partners a long time now. I don't think it'd be out of order for you guys to share a dance." He paused. "Good music."

Lilly finally spoke up; she accompanied her words with a good-natured kick at John's shin. "Then maybe you should ask Jeffries for his hand, Boss. Been working together how long now?"

The group broke up. "Wouldn't work, Lil. We ain't half so good-looking."

Will snorted into his drink. "Speak for yourself."

Laughing, Scotty stood, shaking his head. "Okay, partner, let's give the old-timers a thrill." He held out his hand.

_"Take my hand, take my whole life, too ... "_

"They're both laughing at us, you know."

It had taken an awkward moment of arranging to get in the proper position for dancing to the slow music drowsing through the club, but now Scotty held one of Lilly's hands in his and felt the other resting lightly on his shoulder. His hand was on the small of her back, barely brushing the fabric of her shirt.

Scotty looked down at his partner; Lilly had her face turned from him and trained on Stillman and Jeffries, who kept glancing at them and grinning.

Scotty grinned down at her. Girl needed to loosen up a little. "Aw, let 'em have their jollies." He tightened the arm around her waist and gripped her hand, swiftly dipping her and whirling her back up again. He came to his senses when he saw the pissed expression on her face. Recently he'd had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't a girl, she was _Rush_, but it was getting harder and harder lately. Not to mention she might not appreciate being surprised by anything these days, not that she'd ever let that on to him.

He relaxed when she suddenly laughed, though. A nervous laugh, yeah, but a laugh. "What's your problem tonight?"

"No problem," he answered easily, loosening his grip on her as they continued dancing, ignoring the whoops coming over from where the rest of their group sat. "Just ... dancin'. Why?" It was so hard to just get her to look him in the eye the past couple weeks. She was always looking somewhere else. He had to step closer, lean his head in to get her attention. "Am I really that bad? This that painful?"

He swore he could feel her relax. "No. Not that painful."

"Okay, then." He led her in a gentle twirl, both of them smiling until they seemed to simultaneously realize that Scotty hadn't backed off from when she wouldn't look him in the eye - they were standing too close to each other. Scotty hesitated a moment, knowing from Lilly's face and tight body that she wasn't comfortable, but for some reason also reluctant to step away. It only took that moment of hesitation before Lilly was suddenly leading him out of step, guiding _him_ in a circle before returning to their original positions - still close, though, Scotty noted with some surprise before he realized Rush had actually brought them _closer_ together now. Her cheek was almost right next to his. He swallowed.

"Nice moves," he managed to say, laughing a little. He was a dead man when Nicky heard about this. And he knew Nick'd be hearing about it. It finally occurred to him to wonder why their boss had suggested they dance at all. It had never happened before.

"Thanks." Her voice was quiet, like maybe she was having trouble talking, too.

Scotty realized his heart was pounding. Hard. It surprised him, but he figured it really shouldn't, considering that this wasn't something he was exactly used to. Holding onto Rush. You just didn't do that with your partner. The only other time -

But he didn't like thinking about then. Bad enough that it happened, he didn't have to keep reliving it and feeling that sick helplessness all over again. Nope. It was better to forget, any way, any how.

But this wasn't helping, having her so close to him. He could smell her hair. You shouldn't be able to recognize the smell of your partner like that. To be so aware of it. Just wasn't right.

It wasn't until he felt Rush's hand tighten over his again that Scotty realized that he'd reflexively pressed his hand more tightly into the small of her back as he thought. Skin contact, now. He could feel the heat. But she hadn't stepped away - just grasped his shoulder and held onto his hand more tightly -

Scotty wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not.

_"But I can't help - "_


End file.
